Espejismos
by Ame Winner
Summary: No era un perro ni una mascota y, en todo caso… ya tenía dueño.


Probablemente Sirius hizo un par de cosas extras mientras rondaba Hogwarts, extrañar a Remus seguro fue una de ellas.

* * *

**Espejismos**

Aquella mano era cálida, le regalaba caricias suaves entre las orejas y de vez en cuando pasaba los dedos sobre una de éstas, tenía que cerrar los ojos porque el roce le provocaba cosquillas que le hacían sacudir la pata trasera antes de inclinar la cabeza en busca de la palma pequeña; Remus tenía manos así.

A veces, y sin pedir permiso, se acercaba con la panza sobre el suelo y terminaba colando la cabeza bajo el brazo ajeno para recargarse sobre el regazo, siempre impecable, que le recibía de buena gana y sin muchas quejas de por medio.

En ocasiones, ante su insistencia, obtenía una sonrisa y una mirada rendida que él traducía como un "eres un chucho embaucador" y que compensaba con una sola lamida en la mano ajena.

Solía dormirse, y descansar de verdad.

Le gustaba el ruido familiar que hacían las hojas del libro al pasar, le traía viejos y gratos recuerdos, y de vez en cuando su cola barría el suelo en señal de encontrarse contento. Y aún en esos instantes en los que le frustraba que la lectura obtuviera más atención que él, los rompía pegando la cabeza al estómago ajeno y mascoteando un poco el uniforme, eso le hacía merecedor de un regaño pero como su falta no era grave y dejaba su intención en claro, recibía nuevas caricias sobre el cuello y lomo.

Era bueno siendo un perro, que pena que él no lo fuera en realidad.

Con frecuencia le tocaba algo de la merienda ajena y si tenía ánimo, correteaba un poco por los alrededores mientras se sabía observado, a intervalos, por los ojos que se elevaban del libro para fijarse en él.

No tenían conversaciones largas, pero le agradaba saberse tomado en cuenta. Por primera vez no le molestaba la rutina, había añorado la calma que les rodeaba y el poder simplemente relajarse disfrutando de la compañía ajena.

Bajo esas circunstancias, no parecía tan malo ser un perro. La vida era más simple y los placeres pequeños causaban gran felicidad.

Sin embargo…

–Ey, ¿qué tienes? –la mano se detuvo entre sus orejas, tenía la cabeza recargada en las piernas ajenas–, hoy no luces animado.

Sin embargo, quería venganza en nombre de James y Lily.

–¿No estarás enfermo?

Sabía lo que tenía y debía de hacer, pero por otra parte estaban esas cosas simples que deseaba y esperaba aún poder obtener; cosas como un hogar, como cierta paz. Quería proteger a su ahijado y también deseaba, con demasiada fuerza, algo de redención personal.

Por eso estaba ahí, en Hogwarts, y ya no podía seguir siendo ese perro flaco y pulgoso que ansiaba atención.

–O, ¿triste?...

Aunque en su momento parecía imposible, escapar de Azkaban había sido cosa fácil si lo comparaba con lo complicado que era ser libre y se reencontrarse con el mundo real, tan saturado con tentaciones de las que había estado privado durante más de una década; había añorado algo de calor y cariño, una mano amable y mucho sol.

Pero por encima de todo, extrañaba a Remus.

Lamió los dedos delgados que la acariciaban y despacio se incorporó, por un segundo se detuvo a contemplar a la persona que le acompañaba y al instante sacudió el cuerpo entero, deshaciéndose de la confusión.

Esa chica…, no era Remus.

Mas allá de tener siempre la nariz en un libro y de no rodearse de muchas personas, sólo tenían cierto aire parecido, ciertas coincidencias y tantas otras diferencias. Cuando la miraba bien, solía recordarle a Remus quizás porque ella también había sido adoptaba por otros, tal y como ellos hicieron con Moony.

Físicamente, ella con el cabello marrón hecho una melena por lo alborotado y los dientes tan prominentes, Remus con los ojos casi dorados y la boca pequeña, era imposible confundirles…, pero el verle sentada a la sombra del árbol, leyendo y sola, el tirón que sintió en el vientre no fue por ella sino por Remus, por el Remus que él recordaba.

Por ese Remus al que ahora temía enfrentar. Y pensar que a pesar de todo lo vivido, de todo cuando hicieron y dijeron, él lo había creído un traidor pasando por alto a Pettigrew.

Qué gran error…

–Mañana te traeré algo mejor de comer.

Aulló por lo bajo, lamentándose por el pasado que no se podía cambiar.

Volvió a sentir la caricia entre las orejas, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y él se rió, o más bien ladró, y levantándose para estirar las patas y batir el rabo, hizo una última fiesta perruna en torno a la chiquilla antes de echar a correr; aún le quedaba el presente, y podría labrar su futuro .No perdería más tiempo engatusado por ese momento de plácida comodidad, no supliría a Remus con una niña que ignoraba quién y qué era él, así como tampoco olvidaría su deber hacia James.

Ardiendo en el pecho, y no era el esfuerzo de correr, sintió la naciente impaciencia de todo cuanto tenía por hacer.

No era un perro ni una mascota y, en todo caso… ya tenía dueño. Tal vez Remus aún esperaba por él. Quizás, éste le podría perdonar y, de ser así, cuanto toda esa guerra acabara y no sintiera rencor, juntos tendrían un hogar.

Sirius desapareció en el Bosque Prohibido, sin mirar atrás.

oOo

* * *

Nunca he entendido el que hagan de Sirius y Hermione una pareja, no me parecen muy compatibles, pero como a la larga es cuestión de gustos… un encuentro como éste me convence más para ellos.


End file.
